The present invention relates to a device for connecting two substantially coaxial elements in rotation about a common axis.
The invention concerns a device of the type comprising a splined shaft and a splined hub for the two connected elements, and clamping means for achieving a relative axial immobilization of the two splined members.
The invention more particularly concerns a connecting device for ensuring the transmission of power and the geometric centering between two rotatable elements, such as for example a power shaft and a bladed wheel of a turbomachine.
Among splined connecting devices there are those whose splines have straight flanks and those whose splines have involute flanks. In the case of splines having involute flanks, the male and female splined elements are automatically centered relative to each other under the effect of the applied torque. In use, it is found that this type of arrangement is only suitable for shafts rotating at low speeds and is unsatisfactory for shafts having high speeds of rotation.